musicprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Mirror Pretty Cure!
is a FanMade Pretty Cure! Series created by CureKanade. Unofficially, this season becomes the 12th season and current installment of the Pretty Cure! Series, and the series will commemorate the twelfth anniversary of the Pretty Cure Series and will premiere on February 1st, 2015. The series' motif is mirrors. Synopsis : Mirror Mirror Pretty Cure! Episodes Everybody in the galaxy has a mirror image of themselves inside of their selves. They are called the Mirror Selves. If the Mirror Selves are attacked by an evil enemy, chaos would spread throughout the world causing havoc in all countries and multiple evil energy to arise. But the Mirror Selves are kept safe by the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure who protect them by making sure the Golden Key is safe which keeps all Mirror Selves from disappearing. But when Descending Darkness appeared and attack the Glass Garden, which the Golden Key was kept, a huge earthquake that was felt from all countries on Earth occurred and the Golden Key disappeared, leaving everyone's Mirror Selves open to be corrupted. Now all the Pretty Cures are searching for the key, but why is it so hard to find a mere key? Following an earthquake in Japan, Kamikita Rie is going about her normal life when she meets an orange fox named Serene who is desperately searching for something. Rie decides to help Serene when Kudaru from Descending Darkness attacks Rie. But when a pink light surrounds Rie and blinds Kudaru, causing him to stagger backwards, Rie suddenly transforms into a Pretty Cure named Cure Clear! Together along with three other girls, Rie helps Serene search for the missing Golden Key so they can save the Mirror Selves from being corrupted. Characters Cures / - The energetic club president of the Drama Club in her second year at Kirarigaoka Public Middle School. Rie is a lovable, fun and helpful girl who can go over the top with things and is a huge fan of magical girls. She is very good at acting and is very good at using her acting skills to get whatever she wants. She can be a bit clumsy when excited and she is really popular with the boys. Her alter ego is Cure Clear and her theme colour is pink. / - The cute and shy transfer student who transferred into Rie's second year class in Kirarigaoka Public Middle School. Miyu is a cute, quiet and smart girl who stutters on her words whenever she is shy or nervous about something. Her first friend is Rie and she doesn't have a lot of self-confidence and whenever scared, Miyu hides behind Rie while shivering all over. Her alter ego is Cure Reflection and her theme colour is yellow. / - The cool and silent student council president of Kirarigaoka Public Middle School in her third year. Yurika is a girl who loves to read, play sports and look after the children in the kindergarten. She had lost her parents in a car accident when she was ten years old and ever since then she has lived with her auntie who looks after her. Yurika loves to write stories about young girls who overcome things that happened in their past. Her alter ego is Cure Glass and her theme colour is blue. / - The upperclassman of Rie and Miyu and is the class representative of her class. Orie is girl who seems to keep to herself but has many people coming after her for help. She is very smart and is the top of all subjects in the school. She has trouble making friends, even though people like coming to her for advice since she is very good at handing out advice. Orie's alter ego is Cure Mirage, her theme colour is purple and she became a Pretty Cure before the Golden Key disappeared. Allies - The main mascot of the series who is a orange fox-like fairy. Serene is has a loud personality and is a fairy from the Glass Garden. She can be calm and diligent and is never seen without a smile on her face. She is a hard worker and will never stop at anything to get what she wants and ends her sentences with "~desu". - The Cures who fight all over the world. The international Cures are searching for the Golden Key to save everyone's Mirror Selves and appear time and time again to help the main Cures with battling Descending Darkness. So far, the Cures we know are the Nature Pretty Cures from Australia, the Stylistic Pretty Cures from China and Royal Stars Pretty Cures from England. - The mascot that appears halfway through the series to see how the main Cures are going. World has a calm personality and can get angry when nobody listens to him or something doesn't go his way. He is a blue panda-like fairy and he is a mentor of all Cures throughout the world. He ends his sentences with "~masu". Descending Darkness - The first general of Descending Darkness to appear. - The second general of Descending Darkness to appear. - The third general of Descending Darkness to appear. - The final general of Descending Darkness to appear. - The monsters that the generals use to battle Pretty Cure. - The ruler of Descending Darkness. Others Items Locations * - The home place of Serene and World and the place that the Golden Key was hidden. * - The school that the Cures attend. Episodes There will be 51 episodes in total for this series. The series will start airing on February 1, 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The opening theme for the show is called "Mirror Mirror Pretty Cure! YA!" (ミラーミラープリキュア！ ＹＡ！) and is sung by Mayu Kudo. The ending themes for the the show are called "Mirror Image" (Ｍｉｒｒｏｒ　Ｉｍａｇｅ) which is sung by Aya Ikeda and Mayu Kudo and goes to Episode 25 while the second ending theme is called "Ai, yūjō to yūki medley" (愛、友情と勇気 Ｍｅｄｌｅｙ) which is sung by the Mirror Mirror Cures and starts airing from Episode 26. Movies Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Precure! Series Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Anime Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Mirror Mirror Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade